This invention relates to a dry fire extinguishing composition and product and, more particularly, a product which is completely inorganic and powered by nitrogen gas.
Historically, there have been two types of fire extinguishers, wet and dry. For the most part, the dry type fire extinguishers have used as the smothering agent sodium bicarbonate. A principal problem involved with the use of sodium bicarbonate is that of settling, requiring the user to shake the valved pressure tank before use--and at a time when the user's thoughts are focused on the fire and time is critical. I have found through the use of a novel composition comprising Alumina Tri Hydrate, Wollastonite (calcium metasilicate) and a detergent such as an anionic surfactant that superior results in smothering fires is obtained, and without the disadvantage of requiring shaking inasmuch as the above composition when powered by nitrogen remains dispersed and ready for application. More especially, the inventive composition is useful in connection with all of A. B. C. fires. A. fires are classified as those involving wood, trash, and/or paper; B. fires are those involving liquids and/or greases; C. fires are those involving electrical equipment.
The composition under nitrogen pressure of the order of 190 psi (g) is advantageously contained within a valved pressure tank of which a wide variety are available. Normally, the tank is colored red and equipped at its outlet top end with a depressible handle valve and, in the larger sizes, a hose for directing the fire-smothering stream. Typical of such containers are those currently marketed by Incendex Limited of Quebec, Canada and Hampton, Virginia.